Broken Wings
by iggyt14
Summary: A child born with blood that doesn't match up with her parents. It gains attention within both the Hunter Society and the Vampire council. The child is placed under the protection of the Hunters. It's Zero's turn to watch the child. What exactly is the history of this child? Bad summary... still. ZeroXOC, IchiruXOC (Two Ocs.)
1. Prologue?

Kokyuu.

The wind was subtle, nothing but the sounds of quiet murmuring could be heard. Wisps of deep crimson hair streaked out behind her in curls of blood. She scanned the surroundings, taking in each sight. Blinked once. Amethyst eyes staring at the thin leaved trees. A pale hand reached up to pin the flowing hair to her porcelain cheek. Few onlookers stopped and watched in utter silence. Her issued shoes scuffed the ground softly as she turned to face the rusty gate that lie ahead.

The name she had been given.

Upon a steeper incline, menacing malevolence waited. Hoping for the perfect moment to strike. Without meaning, he waited.

Kokyuu blinked again. The onlookers were growing red. Eye contact could not be made with them. Her hand was brought down. The feeling of evil spread itself and touched her. That was all she needed to know.

Her feet moved quickly and she didn't look ahead. It was behind her; at her doorstep. She didn't know how to defend herself. She knew how to run. The glow of crimson overcame his eyes. The pursuit was quickly ended.

* * *

The sound of the crash was loud. It resonated against the walls madly.

"Have you lost your mind, Cross?" Anger and irritation swelled up. Black hair swayed with the movements. "You should know who she is! She'll be targeted immediately!"

A gentle sip of tea, followed by the comment, "You should know who also attends this academy."

* * *

"Watch it," Although he was irritated, he still held out a hand, offering help. "Watch where you're running." His help wasn't taken.

The girl that had run into him was slumped on the ground. Her crimson hair curled down her back. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was going to be attacked by this evil.

Again.

He knelt down to try and see her face. His black uniform becoming dusty. "You're almost as bad as a girl I once knew." Silence. Blood dripped down onto her leg. Her neck was bleeding. "Her name was Kokyuu." It was all he could do from succumbing to the scent of the crimson life.

"I'm terribly sorry." A man clad in strange attire walked up from behind the girl.

He stared up at the man through his violet eyes, staring past the strands of silver hair. "And you are?"

The man chuckled, scratching his head, "I'm Kokyuu's guardian. She tends to run away often." His glasses glinted as his head moved, "And who, pray tell, are you?"

"Kiryu Zero." Zero glanced at 'Kokyuu'. Granted the girl shared similar traits to the girl he had known from his childhood. The girl trembled in terror. Whoever this man really was, he wasn't a friend. Zero blinked.

"Well, I don't wish to spend anymore of your time. I'll just take Kokyuu now so we can go home." The man smiled. A trail of crimson spread eagerly down from the corner of the man's lips.

"Leave." Zero barely moved his lips. His eyes not glancing away from the man. He should have noticed earlier. "Vampire!"

Shock became plastered on the man's face. This was quickly shredded away, revealing anger behind crimson eyes. The shimmering relief of metal emerged from the black coat in front of her. _Bloody Rose_.

Darkness.

Silence.

Peaceful silence.

* * *

Crimson fluttered over the pillowcase. An over-fluffy down quilt was stretched across her frail body, loss of blood making her seem dead. The faint breath that occasionally left her lungs was the only sign that she was still alive.

"I'll leave her in your care." And with that the nurse left, dimming the lights as she did so

Zero nodded. He glanced at 'Kokyuu', who he had protected before Master Yagari jumped in and killed the Level E. Even Master Yagari had called this girl 'Kokyuu'. It's not like he would be able to know. The last time he had seen Kokyuu, his parents were still alive. Then again, neither of the Kokyuu's, seemed able to speak.

"This is indeed Kokyuu, Zero."

"Why is she here, Headmaster?" Zero's silence was matched with Cross's.

"Kaname Kuran thought it best to leave her in my care for the time being." Cross gently brushed crimson hair from her face. "Now that Yuki-"

"Don't talk about that." _Kuran still interferes with my life… even now._

Taken aback, Cross walked near the threshold. "I trust you'll do nothing more than protect her. Being a vampire hunter and all."

Silence.

Peaceful silence.

* * *

"That pawn on your desk." Yagari's voice was harsh. "Where did you get it?"

"Kaname gave it too me when he dropped Kokyuu off, why?" Cross put down the report he was busily pretending to write.

"It's cracked. Did you drop it?"

"NO! I received it that way."

Yagari was silent.

* * *

She sat up, her head was unclear. She didn't know where she was. She pushed the quilt off swiftly.

"Kokyuu, calm down."

She jerked her head to the left. Her head reeled. She had lost too much blood.

Blood.

The mere thought of it sent chills down her body. Kokyuu had always been hunted for her blood. She didn't know why either. No one would tell her. No matter the amount she pleaded.

"Do you remember me?" His silver hair swayed as he spoke.

She nodded.

"That's good. But, you still need to rest."

Blissful sleep.

Utter silence.

* * *

Silver hair splayed across the infirmary's pale sheet. Pulling his head from the sheets, his hair tore free from the shades of dull. Zero yawned, flashing his canines before realization struck him. He hadn't meant to drift off to sleep, but the soft, calming sound of Kokyuu's breath lulled him to rest. Ichiru would fall asleep to the sound of her breathing when medication would prevent his natural rest. Well, during her short stay with them.

Stiffly, Zero reached inside the oblivion of his jacket, seeking out the contents of a case. Carefully, he placed a small, circular capsule on the tip of his tongue. Breaking it up with his right canine, he felt the satisfaction of the synthesized crimson life run down and line his throat.

Reaching up, Zero brushed straying strands from her face. Her soft features could only send him into a state of reminiscing of days past. Before Shizuka. Before Kaname Kuran. Before Kaien Cross. Before Yuki Cross. Before Yuki Kuran.

_"Hey, Zero." Ichiru tugged on Zero's coat sleeve through his gloves._

_Zero turned almost immediately, "What is it, Ichiru?"_

_"Look over there!"_

_Zero followed Ichiru's extended arm to see what he seemed to be entranced by. A small, child covered in the thickness of the white drift. She was standing in a thick patch of snow that was now collecting at her elbows. _

_"What's a girl doing out here in the storm?" Ichiru asked, tilting his head slightly to the left. "It's cold out here."_

_The girl was staring into the snow intensely. She was dressed in clothes Zero knew were for a hospital, a short blue gown that was pulled shut in the back. Her skin was tinged with reds and blues, and her hair was the deepest crimson he'd ever seen. _

_"Let's go see why she's out here!" Ichiru cried, grabbing onto Zero's sleeve and tugging him in the direction of the girl._

_As the two of them got closer, the girl dropped to her knees in the snow, clutching her head. _

_"Ichiru…" Zero whispered, drawing his twin closer, "I feel… I sense a lot of vampires."_

* * *

"Zero, the council needs you to watch her."

"Even though I'm a vampire?"

"I trust you."

Zero scoffed, "So did every Level E I've killed." Zero shifted his position in the chair next to Kokyuu's bed. "Look where that got me."

"You wouldn't hurt Kokyuu and you know it." Cross called out with a chuckle, "So don't try that with me." Cross sighed, rubbing his forehead, "We can't keep her here now that she's been attacked at the academy, I'd be betraying not only her trust, but the trust of the day class's parents."

"She's not staying at my place."

"Wasn't even thinking that! I was hoping you'd agree to stay with her in her house."

"What about my duties of the academy?"

"Yagari can handle them for a while."

Zero remained silent for a moment, slowly nodded his head, his silver strands waving. "What if I…"

"Don't worry. You wouldn't hurt Kokyuu." Cross repeated. "Kokyuu has inherited an estate on the east side of town. Her parent's will was _finally_ found. They left it to her, as well as anything in the buildings on the land."

"I thought her parents were-"

"There are a lot of things we can't explain." Cross shook his head, "But we do know that the estate is safe. I had a few other Hunters check it out."

Zero nodded, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket, revealing the black case. He tilted his head back and filled his dry mouth with capsules.

"You'll leave in the morning."

Zero let his rough hand brush straying strands of crimson life from her forehead. His canine crushed the remaining capsules, coating his tongue with synthesized crimson life.

Silence.

Peaceful silence.

* * *

**I don't really know how good this is. Most of my stories are litterally something I started because I was bored.**

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 1?

She stared upwards, feeling the expanse take her captive with the beauty. She had only seen this home—nay castle—from a distance far below in the town. The mere sight of the towering walls draped in lace-like trimming and adorned with frightening statues on the rooftops was enough to send chills through her small frame. Then again, it didn't take much to frighten her. The Hunter on her left grasped her arm in his large, rough hand and tugged her forward. But that didn't tear her gaze from the ivy and vines that crawled up the sides of the walls.

She remembered Cross telling her she was going to stay here with someone she knew. Was she going to stay with Master Yagari again? It wouldn't be bad if she was going to stay with him, he didn't treat her like… like she was not worth his time.

The Hunter that had a hold of her arm pulled her again roughly. She stumbled, but kept upright. The large Victorian doors swung open, and she was roughly dragged in and pushed into a large velvet armoire. "Wait here. Don't move."

She did as she was told, staring upwards and the seemingly endless open room. On both sides of the room, there were paired curved staircases covered in dust. As well as everything else in the house.

"He was supposed to be here already!" The Hunter shouted angrily.

"Shouting doesn't get you anything except enemies." She remembered that voice. A voice that pairs with silver strands. Zero.

"You're two hours late."

"Oops." Zero responded flatly, his face mimicking his tone. She sat there in silence. "I'll take it from here, you can leave now."

With that, the Hunter stalked angrily out of the room, shutting the large doors behind him. She stared up a Zero, who towered over her sitting "You remember me, right?" He broke her small train of thought.

She nodded, still staring up at him.

"You know you can stand up."

She nodded, a small smile forming on her face, and slowly rose, the blood loss from the day before was still sapping her energy. Not that she had much energy anyway, but it was always worse after she loses blood. After one of _them_ attacked her.

"You've inherited quite a place." She heard Zero murmur as he glanced around the large room. She watched him note every painting and each trinket on every shelf.

"Thank you."

Zero's eyes grew wide and immediately drew back to normal, his hand going to rest on the sweet relief of the _Bloody Rose._ She drew closer to him, holding onto his sleeve. She knew the hunters would protect her, and he would do his job.

"Please put that up. I would never harm Mistress Kokyuu."

"Who are you?" Zero growled.

A form emerged from the top of the right staircase. It was a man that appeared to be in his late twenties. He was dressed in a suit that was crisply black that clashed with the white gloves that adorned his hands. Soft blond locks that rested at his shoulders complemented his soft green eyes nicely. A sad smile curled on his pale lips. "I am Minato, please call me as such. I am a servant of Mistress Kokyuu."

Zero's hand remained hovering over Bloody Rose.

"You must be the Vampire Hunter that was assigned to protect her. May I ask your name, sir?"

"Zero." He offered, face unchanging.

The man's face grew in surprise, "A Kiryu? One of the twins?" He seemed to nod in what appeared to be approval, "I wish no harm to Mistress Kokyuu, you must understand. I've known her from before she can remember, from a time when her parents still lived. I was the one that took her from this place to begin with-"

"We'll talk later." Zero called, relaxing his trigger hand. He turned his head to face Kokyuu, "You can calm down." She nodded with tremors noticeable. She fell back onto the armoire with a shaking sigh. Zero debated a moment, but ended up placing a hand on top of her crimson life strands, "You're safe here. I won't let you down."

**"Would you like me to ready some tea, Mistress Kokyuu?" The man called abruptly, before adding, "We ****_probably_**** still have some… I think." The man began muttering aloud about the possibility of tea.**

**She laughed, quietly at first, but it grew louder and louder until it reached the point she was holding her sides in pain. She could feel Zero's gaze on her, and she could still hear the man still going on about the tea. She didn't really know why she was laughing, but it didn't matter, she was having fun listening to a supposed servant blabber on about the possibility of tea.**

* * *

**It was the start of winter, he knew. Not from the couples that lined the streets linked together. Not even from the way the fireplaces had been lit aflame indoors within the large rooms most frequently walked through. Zero could tell it was winter simply from the way she stared at the sky.**

**It had started the day he and Ichiru had found her shivering in the snow in nothing more than a hospital gown. The way she gazed so intently at the falling ice was full of utter marvel that only she held.**

**He huffed in annoyance. He didn't have time for Kokyuu to simply gaze at the sky waiting for snow to fall. "Kokyuu, we're going back inside." He stated loudly before taking her wrist in grasp and leading her inside. "The ****_weird_**** butler finally found some tea."**

**He could feel her nod through his hold. He had to remind himself that Kokyuu would not loudly reply an 'okay' and sprint ahead with a large smile plastered to her face. Kokyuu was not Yu… he shook his head. He did not want to remember.**

**Zero pushed the redwood door open with his shoulder, making sure Kokyuu entered before him. He took a quick glance around the courtyard and, deciding it was safe as of the moment, shut the door behind him.**

**"For the record, Kiryu-Sama, I am not 'weird', I am different." The long blond headed servant poured an ocher colored liquid into three separate cups. "There's a difference." Minato gave a sad smile and handed out the cups, making sure the Mistress received hers first. "You're shivering, Mistress Kokyuu, would you like me to fetch a blanket?"**

**"It's what she gets for staying out in the snow so long without a coat." Zero murmured into his cup.**

**"That's no way to talk to the Mistress." Minato called out, leaving the room. He returned moments later with a blanket wrapped around his arms. He draped the lavender quilt around her shoulders and promptly sat down across from her.**

**"It's not the first time she's done that either."**

**"Mistress Kokyuu, that's dangerous for someone of your size. You'll catch cold easy that way."**

**But she ignored the both of them, sipping from her cup and watching the two. She smiled.**

**She was going to be safe here.**

**She could tell.**

**Zero scoffed and turned, gazing out the window. **

* * *

**_"Zero, what are thinking about?" Yuki craned around Zero's body to look at her partner's face. _**

**_"It's nothing. Leave me alone." Coldly, Zero pushed away from the window he had been looking through._**

**_Taking a step forward, Yuki felt the window sill; it was warm. Zero had to have been staring out of the window for a good amount of time. Yuki peered out the window, hearing Zero's footsteps get further and further from her. Snow was falling gently, adding to the blanket that already lined the earth._**

**_"It's snowing." Yuki smiled, hoping the silver haired Hunter would at least respond._**

**_Today, he seemed even more distant than usual._**

**_"Kokyuu… was fascinated with snow."_**

**_"Kokyuu?"_**

**_"Nobody."_**

_Zero's footsteps were sharp._

* * *

He had looked out windows for seven years. He shook his head and tuned back into the conversation Minato seemed to be having with Kokyuu. Although, it was really only Minato rattling on about… well nothing really.

"…You see?"

"She's not blind, so I'm sure she can see."

"Kiryu-Sama!" The servant cried, "Why are you so mean?"

"Who said I was nice?" Zero smirked, sitting carefully on the velvet couch opposite Kokyuu.

The servant remained quiet, staring into his empty tea cup. "Would you like more tea, Mistress Kokyuu, Kiryu-Sama?" Minato stood, smoothing out the few wrinkles in his attire.

Kokyuu gave a small smile and nodded, holding out her cup. Zero shook his head; he wasn't thirsty for tea at least.

"I'll be back in one second."

"…One…."

"Kiryu-Sama!"

Zero's face remained the same stoic, emotionless expression. He glanced down at Kokyuu, who was staring at the floor with unseen interest. She still had that crimson strands he'd yet to see on any other human, or vampire for that matter, and those same amethyst innocent eyes.

His short train of thought was interrupted by Minato's voice calling out, "Mistress Kokyuu says she's known you for a long time."

Zero just nodded, keeping his blank stare as he scanned the room. It was a Victorian-style castle. He'd seen similar ones in Cross's photos.

"May I ask how long?"

"We grew up together, but I haven't seen her in seven years." Zero sighed, shuffling around on the inside of his jacket, seeking out a case. "You should remember."

"I'm afraid I've slept since then." Minato added nonchalantly. "Would you tell me a story?"

"Are you three?"

"Plus twenty-two." Minato smirked, "I wish to hear a story about a little Mistress Kokyuu!"

It wasn't that he didn't want to think about the last memory he held dear, Zero just wanted it to remain his memory. The last memory that hadn't been tarnished by Shizuka. By Kaname Kuran. By Yuki Cross. By Yuki Kuran. By anyone.

"We were five…"

* * *

**Here you go, ****_esmeralda kitty cat_**** (Interesting name, if I do say).**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Nii-chan! You should be the vampire this time!" Ichiru exclaimed, a smile widely spreading across his face. He latched his arms around his twin. "Onee-chan and me will be the Hunters this time!"_

_"Okay." Zero nodded, "Count to ten."_

_The other two children proceeded to turn around and cover their eyes with the sleeves of the winter coats they wore. "One…. Two… Three…"_

_Zero bolted off in the opposite direction of the two, seeking out an appropriate hiding spot. He smiled as he came across a broken tree on its side up against the side of a shed and completely blanketed with snow. He slid inside the crevice just as he heard his twin count the final numbers._

_And he waited._

_"We should split up to find that vampire, Onee-chan." He could hear Ichiru call out quietly to Kokyuu, "If you get lost or scared just scream and I'll come running. We're family; we look out for each other."_

_Kokyuu must've agreed because he heard Ichiru running off. Zero smiled, this would work out to his advantage. Kokyuu wandered a few steps closer to his hiding spot. Zero slowly reached out, firmly grasping a handful of Kokyuu's snowy winter coat. He yanked her back, causing her to fall strait into his lap. He immediately covered her mouth with a reddening hand, whispering a 'shh' in her ear._

_"You've just been caught by the vampire. Don't make any noises and don't try to run away." He whispered, pulling his hand from her mouth, snaking it around her waist._

_Kokyuu nodded, knowing it would be fun if she played along. _

_Zero and Kokyuu stayed still for a few minutes, Zero obviously waiting for something specific. Without warning, he slid Kokyuu from his lap, stood up, and helped Kokyu get up. He then led her out, saying loudly, "Make a choice now, Hunter: Give up or I will do something bad this innocent girl I caught." Zero put his arms around Kokyuu's shoulders, but not too tightly. Kokyuu laughed, but immediately went to pretending she was captured by an evil vampire._

_Ichiru stood there, his eyes flicking between Zero and Kokyuu and back. "Ah…"_

_"Don't take time to think, Ichiru."_

_Ichiru turned, looking up at the raven haired teacher, "Master..."_

_Yagari raised his hand in a faux gun, pointing it at Zero, "Be gone, vampire." He 'fired' his gun at Zero. Zero dramatically fell into the snow and Yagari casually walked over and scooped Kokyuu into his arms. "Never negotiate with a vampire, got it you two?"_

_"Yes, Master!"_

_The three of them burst into a fit of laughter, causing Yagari to—uncharacteristically—to break out into full laugh._

"AW! Mistress Kokyuu is such a cutie." Minato crooned, a sad smile locked on his face. "And you seemed like a little good-"

"Shut up before you regret it."

"Yes, sir, Kiryu-Sama." Minato nodded, smoothing out invisible wrinkles from his attire. "Mistress Kokyuu, you still look cold, perhaps a warm bath would help? Would you like one?"

With a small shiver, Kokyuu nodded.

Minato held out a hand for her, "I'll show you to your room. It's one of the masters, so it has a bathroom within the room." Kokyuu took his hand, letting him help her up. "I'll show you how to work the bathtub."

Kokyuu nodded, turning her head back to look at Zero, who only nodded back. He took a step forward, a glint of light catching the metal of his gun.

_If you get lost or scared just scream and I'll come running._

"Mistress Kokyuu is in the bath now, Kiryu-Sama."

"You felt need to tell me that, why?" Zero glanced around what Minato had deemed Kokyuu's bedroom. It was far larger than the room he had at the academy. Actually, her bedroom was bigger than the apartment that Cross had gotten him.

"I was hoping that you would be able to explain why Mistress Kokyuu told me she hasn't seen you in _five_ years when you claim _seven_?" The servant pulled open the second door on his left open.

"Her doctors claim it's from her trauma. It's caused her to misunderstand the flow of time." Zero shuffled in his jacket once more. "In all reality, it's been seven years since we've last seen each other."

Minato pulled a large towel from the innards of the closet, "I think I understand. I don't know how long I've been asleep. It's been more than twenty years or so, I'm sure."

"Yet you say you've known her for longer than she can remember."

"I've known she was coming for a long time. I was the one who told the Hunters to protect her."

"Before she was even conceived?"

"Before she was even thought of." Minato gave a smirk, his green eyes filling with crimson.

"Who are you, really?"

"Mistress Kokyuu's servant." Minato turned, rapping his knuckles against the bathroom door, "Mistress Kokyuu! I've got the towels for you; I'm going to leave them right outside the door."

It was silent on the other side of the door.

"That's odd." Minato commented, his eyebrows furrowing.

"She can't talk, you expect an answer?"

"No, but, she would at least make noise. I can't hear anything in there."

Zero reached forward, wrapping his hand around the door. Without a word, he pulled the door open.

"Kiryu-Sama! How crude!"

"She's not here."

"W-what?"

Zero scanned the room. It was filled with steam that stuck to everything and coated the air. The tub was filled with close to bubbling water. Zero grimaced when he glanced to his left: The window.

"I said, 'she's not here', are you deaf?" Zero huffed in annoyance. "She's just healed from an attack that happened yesterday, and she goes and pulls this **** stunt." He brushed past Minato, who continued to stand in the middle of the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"To get her."

"I…"

"Make sure there's something warm to drink when we return."

The heavy Victorian doors shut with a resonating sound.

People.

Everywhere.

She turned her head to each side, trying to see everything that was happening around her. Unfortunately, her small stature only proved to keep her from seeing anything over the heights of the other patrons. Her feet stopped as she felt a wall of guilt slam into her. She wasn't supposed to leave her assigned Hunter's sight, and, knowing Zero, she was not in good standings. She shook her head, it was too late now, might as well explore.

Kokyuu let a smile creep over her face. She had found the place she'd been looking for. She ducked under the flap of the shop. She took a quick glance at the door sign. _Muchina Antiques._ (ß Love that translated! XD)

"Oh, hello. I didn't expect someone today."

Kokyuu jerked her body left to the source of the voice. It was an older man dressed in casual looking clothes that seemed to be a size too big. His eyes still shined a bright russet, although his hair was fading in color.

He let out a chuckle, "I didn't mean to startle you, miss. I own this shop."

Kokyuu couldn't help but give a returned giggle as a smile spread on her face. This man didn't seem to be like the malevolence that seemed to follow her around. His presence was… safe. Just like Master's.

"My name is Yabu, may I ask yours?"

Kokyuu opened her mouth to respond, only to remember. She shadowed writing in the air for a few minutes.

"You can't talk, can you?" Yabu commented, walking around the counter, searching for a pad of paper.

Kokyuu only shook her head, sadly lowering it and staring at the floor sadly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Yabu offered a smile as he held out a yellow notepad and a red pencil out to her, "Here you go."

She wrote her name slowly down on the pad, handing it back when she was done. Yabu kept his smile as he read off the name aloud, "Kokyuu… such a pretty name. I'll call you Kokyuu-san, if that is alright? Feel free to look around."

Kokyuu nodded and turned, ending face-first into a coat rack filled with furs. She blinked, recovering enough to stumble to where a bucket full of toys resided. She kneeled beside it, pulling out a stuffed doll that was ripped. She let out a small laugh, and set down the doll, reaching in for another toy. The next was a kaleidoscope covered in diamonds and circles. She put it to her face, pointing it to the light and spinning it. This kept up until she had looked and played with each of the toys until she held a glass kitten filled with colored oil and water.

"That's… pretty cute, don'tcha think?"

Slipping through her fingers, the feline dropped to the ground, shattering and sending its remains scattering in every direction at her feet.

* * *

**It's been a while, sorry... been working on another story.**


	4. Chapter 3

Kokyuu froze, letting the glass kitten slip from between her hands. How had she not noticed _it's_ presence? She didn't fail to miss the evil presence that now filled the insides of the shop and that was now standing right behind her. She let her hands fall slowly to her sides, immediately grabbing for the hem of her skirt.

"Is everything alright over there, Kokyuu-san?" She heard Yabu's voice call out. She doubted that he could see her due to where the counter was located in comparison to the toy bucket. "I heard a crash."

"She's okay, she just dropped something because I startled her, don't worry." Malevolence called out from behind her. "I just came to get her. Her parents are worried."

"Then she should get home, please be careful on the way home. There are creeps out there."

"Will do."

Was she just imagining the apprehension in Yabu's voice?

She felt a sharp jab in her side and moved forward. It was all she could do. She didn't know how to fight back. She couldn't even if she wanted to.

Malevolence led her down the nearest alleyway not already occupied, continuously forcing sharpness into her side. Once far enough from the street, Kokyuu was roughly forced against a wall.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to catch you without a Hunter or Kaname-Sama with you." A cold hand brushed against her neck, pulling the thick collars of her coat and uniform away. "Long enough." He simply said, pressing his body against hers, trapping her arms against the wall she was pinned between. "I've waited long enough to taste you."

She couldn't help the jolt that worked its way up her body as she felt the thickness of saliva creep over her skin. She felt a scream bubble up in her throat, and, for once, gave into it. She let the scream rip through her throat, and was promptly rewarded with a deepening scrape of fingernails against her face. The shriek abruptly tapered into a soft whimper of pain.

"Good, now will you be quiet? I hope that got the message across?" He murmured against her neck.

At first, she didn't feel the prick of his canines, until she felt the full length of his fangs bore into her. Kokyuu shivered at the all too familiar feel of her crimson life run over her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut with the constant sound of her blood being consumed. Her body quickly grew colder and colder.

He released his grip and backed away after hours condensed into minutes. He ran the back of his hand against his lips, ineffectively wiping away the crimson life. Her knees collapsed, sending her frame to the ground. Kokyuu coughed, scraping her face against the dirt, matting the nails marks in bloody mud.

He chuckled, a smirk growing on his face. "I'll admit," He licked the remnants of her crimson life from his lips," _Your_ blood is worth any punishment."

"Even_ death_?"

_"Master, why can't Onee-chan go outside today?"_

_The raven haired teacher scoffed, "There are several reports from other vampire Hunters that there are several Level E's in the area. She has to stay inside to stay safe."_

_"But Mother said if we wanted too, Nii-chan and me can go outside." Ichiru tilted his head to the side. "Why does Onee-chan gotta stay inside?"_

_"Because she's different than you two."_

_"Is she a vampire?"_

_"Close." _

_"So she's close to a vampire but she's not one?"_

_Placing a hand atop the younger twins' head, Yagari smiled, "Don't worry about it until you're older, okay? You should go help your brother find Kokyuu. She's apparently winning at Hide-and-Seek."_

"Who the **** do you think you are, Level D?" He shot back, turning on his heel.

"It's a good thing you're already on my list." Zero commented, raising _Bloody Rose_ at arm's length. "Although I wouldn't care if you weren't." His finger wrapped around the trigger.

"You'll regret this, filth!"

"I highly doubt I will."

It didn't take much pressure to pull the trigger back.

"Kokyuu, can you stand?"

He heard no answer and turned to face the girl crumpled on the ground with the slightest bit of concern lacing his words. Zero watched her frame shake for a moment before sliding his coat from his shoulders. The smell of crimson life was heavy in the air. He hadn't… no. He drew his attention to Kokyuu. He knelt, pulling her frame into a sitting position against his knee. His coat was swiftly over her shoulders, and his fingers moved quickly to clasp the buttons together. His gaze drifted to her face, noting quickly the nail marks dragged across it, barely missing her right eye.

"I'm taking you home, Kokyuu."

Zero gathered her into his arms, securely holding her against his chest. He would have to get Minato to see to her wounds before he lost control. The girl kept shaking, more out of fear than the cold from what he could tell. He started back to the estate.

But he knew that scent that passed under his nose as he walked.

Tears.

"You're safe. I promise. I won't let you down." _Although I already have._ "It's okay."

_If you get lost or scared just scream and I'll come running._

* * *

**o.O**

**Hate writer's block... really do...**

**O.o**


	5. Chapter 4

"Mistress Kokyuu?"

"I need to call Cross before I go insane."

"Hello to you too." Minato called after him, catching to Zero's pace quickly. "And Mistress Kokyuu?"

"She's breathing."

"Well, that's good." Minato reached around the Hunter to open the door to Kokyuu's room, "But why do we need to call Cross?"

"Doesn't the scent affect you?"

"To an extent," The servant answered truthfully, "But for Mistress Kokyuu, I will ignore it." Rustling through a drawer, he pulled out a first aid kit. "If it is going to bother you, please leave until I've stunted the flow."

Zero could barely hear the blond haired servant. The pulsating pounds of Kokyuu's blood running through her veins clouded his head. He laid the barely breathing girl in her heavily quilted bed. It was larger than the bed in either of his places he could sleep.

"Kiryu-Sama, if you would leave now. Your eyes crave blood."

That was enough for him to back out of the room and slam the doors behind him.

He had to admit, that scent was sweet.

It always was.

_"It's not too late," Yagari shouted over the noise. "It's never too late!"_

_The deafening noise ceased to stop. The hands around he and Ichiru grew tighter, pulling them closer to warm bodies and further away from the others surrounding Kokyuu. _

_"The Hunters do not rule over this blood!" One of the others screeched at Yagari._

_"We do not rule over her, we protect her from blood-thirsty beasts such as the likes of you!" He retaliated, drawing closer to them. "What would you do if that pureblood Kuran knew you were here?"_

_"He's only a child, he doesn't understand."_

_"Yet I was there at her birth."_

_"Kanam-"_

_"Let her go. You're beginning to run my nerves thin. There was a reason we placed her under the Hunter's protection."_

_Zero felt Ichiru shiver and reached for his hand. He wondered if his twin could smell the sweetness that coated the air._

The line rang once, twice, three times, then the line was picked up. "Hello?"

"Kokyuu's been injured, but she'll be alright."

"Zero, is that you?"

He only had to wait a moment before realization set in.

"Kokyuu's been hurt?! Is she alright? What happened?!"

"She's healing. She was attacked when she suddenly decided to sneak off and go into town."

"Should I come there?"

"She might need Master or you to come calm her down."

"So you want me to send Yagari?"

"If you can."

"Are you okay?"

"…Can you send some more blood tablets?"

"Of course, but it's rather strange to have you request them."

He remained silent, gripping the phone tightly in his grasp.

"Zero?"

"You were right."

He slammed the phone down onto the receiver, not waiting to hear a response.

"I'd never hurt her."

"Kiryu-Sama!" The long haired servant called out, opening the door to Kokyuu's room, "Are you calmed enough to go back inside and do your duties? I've aired the room out as much as I possibly could."

"I'll be fine." He answered coldly, "Is something ready for her when she wakes up?"

"I can make something, if you wish."

"She'll need something to drink when she wakes up, something cold to numb the inside of her throat. We can figure out something to eat later."

"Very well." Minato exited the room with a slight bow.

Zero sighed, closing his eyes. He drew a deep breath in. The smell had thinned in the room, but was still lingering. It was tolerable now, however. He entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. He glanced around the room, making sure to memorize every inch of the soft white walls. He noted the furniture: the armoire decked in red velvet that rested beside the large double-paned window on the farthest wall, the wardrobe along the opposite wall in place of a closet, and the writing desk that had a fairly recent music player beside a half written letter.

He drew his lavender eyes to the girl sleeping in the bed. Her features had softened back to calm porcelain, and the nail marks that had run across her face had completely faded, not even thin white lines remained. White bandages wrapped around her neck tightly, contrasting heavily against the satin night clothes she had been changed into. Her hair was still damp from what he could tell, and was probably from rinsing crimson life from her strands.

Zero sat at the end of Kokyuu's bed, letting his head fall into his waiting hands. From there he rubbed his face, feeling the effects of his thirst and the patrolling at the Academy hit him like a wall.

"Two attacks in two days."

He didn't even need to look up, "She's almost done healing."

"Feeling tired?" He mocked.

"Getting there." He admitted, shaking his head, "Surely you didn't come to just mock me, Master."

"Nah, but I still can anyway, stupid apprentice." Yagari answered with a smirk. His gaze was quickly turned to the sleeping girl, "She's never done this before, and I don't know what could've given her the idea of running."

"She still is a kid," Zero shrugged. "It's something I probably would have done."

"I ain't gonna deny that." Yagari laughed. His gaze fell to Zero's form. "Cross wanted me to give you these."

(A.N. I hate writer's block… I really do…)

Zero took the case in grasp, glancing at it half-heartedly. He needed it, but he would never want it. Even if he had accepted it.

Accepted that he was a beast bound to a human form.

* * *

There was a silence that echoed until the servant let the pot clang against the stove. It was obvious that he was feeling the effect of the lingering scent of the crimson life. Zero had his vague suspicions of the servant being something other than human.

And a flared reaction to the sweet scent gave away the vampire qualities. That and the servant's earlier comments. But Minato ignored the reaction, and had gone to start with the dinner that Kokyuu probably wouldn't eat anyway.

Zero remained silent. Yagari was sitting with Kokyuu as of the moment, the elder Hunter kicking him out at the unpleasant continuous reactions. But that wasn't what was lingering in his mind. There was no reason for Kokyuu to go and attempt something like this. He was given no reason and couldn't be expected to suddenly know what the reason was exactly was.

"Her parents never understood." The words echoed into his thoughts, breaking his shallow train of thought. "Not that they could be expected to. She was different than them."

Zero watched the servant absently—yet expertly—chop through the crisp vegetables in an echoing silence.

"Blood of a vampire, yet still human."

"How does it happen?"

"Just as twins born to Hunter parents, she too is cursed. Instances of both occurrences are recorded in history, and history is doomed to repeat itself. Thus no technical explanation for it."

"Is there a theory?"

Minato paused his movements, before continuing his cooking and commenting a short, "No."

Zero huffed quietly. There was no explanation or a theory. Just history repeating itself.

"_The cursed showing light to the other cursed._

_'Tis the broke winged bird,_

_And the one shadowed in darkness._

_In crimson life write the bloody word._"

Zero watched Minato take a pause before stirring once more.

"But which is the winged bird?"

* * *

**O.o**

**I'm back!**

**Sorry it's been so long. But I decided to update on Valentine's Day. Update ALL my stories. Including this one.**

**That, and I've been having writer's block towards this story. Evil Writer's block.**

**But, alas, here the update is!**

**Reviews are awesome, but not required.**

**o.O**


End file.
